


Banter and Bruises

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Jack picks up on some of Marks weird habits when arguing and decides to investigate.





	Banter and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Leave a comment if you did!

Jack and Mark had been dating for almost two years now, and over the course of two years in close proximity, they'd had their fair share of fights. When they fought, they yelled. All couples did. Jack could yell like no one else, and Mark could get loud, angry, and scary when he wanted to. But Mark always tried his best not to yell. It infuriated Jack sometimes, how he could yell and scream and break things and Mark would stand there and talk to him as best as he could, hands limp at his sides or raised in the air where Jack could see them. Jack never understood why he did that, held his hands so still. Then he found out about Sylvia. An ex of Mark's which was fine, he was allowed to have ex girlfriends, but she'd yelled and screamed and hit him and it had left it's scar on Mark. He was always careful not to yell at Jack, to make sure he could clearly see that Mark wasn't going to hit him. He didn't want Jack to feel the way he'd felt when he was with Sylvia. That all made Jack feel like crap because he yelled at Mark sometimes and he'd never dream of hitting Mark, but he'd slapped him once or twice... The next argument they had, over something little as always, Jack was more careful. Sure he yelled, he always yelled, but he didn't throw things, kept his distance. It wasn't even that big a deal anyways. Just a forgotten holiday. Nothing life changing, but Jack worked on not yelling, not throwing a fit when he got mad. He got better at it, he liked to think.  
The next fight was over Mark spending so much time editing and no time with Jack. Of course Jack was angry, he had every right to be. He spoke a bit louder than he would've liked, but he didn't yell. Mark had seemed a bit confused by that, but promised to make some time for Jack. Of course, he didn't and another argument ensued. Jack forced himself to stay calm, for Mark's sake, and when he caught Mark glancing a bit warily at his hands, he put them behind his head and carried out the rest of the argument like that.  
"So... Now that that's over, who told you about Sylvia?" Mark asked as Jack lowered his arms.  
"Wade. You could've told me you know." Jack sighed. "I wouldn't have yelled so much."  
"You're loud. It's who you are." Mark laughed. "But thanks for... That."  
"No problem." Jack smiled, not making a big deal out of it. It was a big deal to Mark though, to have someone who loved him enough to adjust like that. When he proposed three weeks later, he knew this was one relationship he wouldn't regret.


End file.
